


i'll be your wingman

by amamichan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamichan/pseuds/amamichan
Summary: series of the cast vying for your affections!the character being the chapter's 'wingman' is the feature of the next-- like a train?





	1. korekiyo

“So,” Rantaro opens the conversation casually, setting down the matcha tea he had prepared on the coffee table in front of them. “You’ve been talking to ___ quite a lot recently.”

Korekiyo raises an eyebrow in response. “And what of it?” He hadn’t thought much of it, actually, but thinking of it now you did spend quite a lot of time together. Reading in the library, studying at his house, occasionally going out to eat— your times together become frequent. He enjoyed it. Korekiyo felt the need to be defensive in response to Rantaro’s question however, foreseeing where his line of questioning might lead. He would not let him have you, or be his friends wingman for that matter.

“Nothing,” Rantaro replies innocently. “Just noticed it.” He smiles— a genuine one, at that— and takes a sip of his tea.

“Hmm,” Korekiyo muses apprehensively, and, sensing no ill will from him, clears his throat. “Well to answer your question, yes, I have been. We exchanged numbers and they’ve been inviting me out often as of late.”  
He looks down at his teacup saying the last part, eyes softening as he recalls his memories of you. Rantaro notices this, and lets out a low whistle.

“Dude,” he says, eyes wide as he takes another gulp of his drink. “I think they might be into you.”

Korekiyo almost chokes on his tea in response.  
“T-That’s…”

“Impossible? Nope, can’t say I think the same. You can’t be this dense, right? There’s no way there’s not even the slightest interest.” Rantaro smirks at him, now slightly amused at seeing Korekiyo’s flustered state— he was always so cool and collected that it was a rarity. The only other time he had seen his friend like this was when he caught him obsessing over one of his more… private collections. Rantaro wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to tease, good-natured he may be.

“And by the looks of it, it looks like you feel the same~”

Korekiyo freezes, shocked. A hand covered over his already masked face to further hide his blush, he spread his fingers apart to see Rantaro chuckling at him.

“Right?” Rantaro prompts.

“...Maybe.” He responds slowly.

Korekiyo was definitely, definitely, in love with you.

“Maybe.”

A notification from his phone ceases their bickering, and he glances at it rather scornfully until he realises the sender is you.

“...It’s __.” Korekiyo says aloud.

“Perfect timing then.” Is Rantaro’s mischievous response, and looks on silently to let him concentrate on you for the time being. He was taking an awfully long time, though.

Noticing his friend tapping away at his phone— an outdated model, he notes— his curiosity piques.  
Rantaro looks over his shoulder, and has to stifle a laugh seeing the name he saved your name under: Orihime.

He recalls the story Korekiyo had told him about the Tanabata story; separated lovers Orihime (weaving princess) and Hikoboshi (boy star), who were fated to only meet once a year on clear skies.

“Orihime, huh?”

“Be quiet.”

Narrowing his eyes at the boy now spectating behind him, Korekiyo turned his attention back to his phone, staring at your text. The more he looked at it, the more he was at a loss for words on how to reply to it, now that Rantaro’s words had settled into his mind.

 **orihime** 8:14pm  
hey kiyo!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
just thinking of you, whatre you up to?

“Tell your princess I said hello.” Rantaro says with a smile playing on his lips.

“I told you to be quiet.”

“No, really though, what’re you gonna say? Not that, surely?”

Wordlessly, he deletes the reply he had entered initially and begins to write a different one when Rantaro stops him again, making him rewrite it. This continued for a few minutes.

“Nope.”  
“Cheesy.”  
“Better, but— Okay that’s just kinda weird now.”

Korekiyo sighs, leaning into the couch dramatically and tossing his phone away. “A heart's a heavy burden,” he said wistfully, gazing out the window.

Rantaro rolls his eyes.

“Don’t go quoting Miyazaki on me now.” He sighs. “C’mon, you’ve just gotta send one reply.”

“Let me do my thing,” Korekiyo hisses back, swiping his phone off the table again. He pauses, now wanting to say so much about how he felt about you, but settled for something small.

 **Shinguuji, K.** 8:31pm  
I was thinking of you, too.

Cue more stifled laughs from Rantaro.  
“Shut up, shut uuuuup!” Korekiyo yells and throws a cushion at him, clearly embarrassed. Another ding from his phone let a silence fall over them both.

 **orihime** 8:33pm  
you’re cheesy

Rantaro, shuttling up per Korekiyo’s instructions, said nothing but raised an eyebrow knowingly at him, as if to say I told you so.

 **orihime** 8:34pm  
so, any big plans this weekend? :0

 **Shinguuji, K.** 8:35pm  
None.

Korekiyo exhaled, a shuddering breath. This was his chance to ask you out.

 **Shinguuji, K.** 8:35pm  
How about you? If you’re free, perhaps we could spend time together.

He fiddled with the silver locket he wore absentmindedly, a little nervous.

 **orihime** 8:37pm  
oh, id love that! (*´∀`)♪  
what do you wanna do?

 **Shinguuji, K.** 8:38pm  
How about the museum? There’s an exhibit I’d like to show you.

 **orihime** 8:40pm  
sounds great!! meet at the usual spot tomorrow at noon then?

Rantaro’s eyebrows raise at the ‘phrase’ usual spot, and opens his mouth to comment, but is instantly shot down by Korekiyo’s piercing golden glare.

Shinguuji, K. 8:42pm  
I’m looking forward to it.

“You’re forgetting something, Hikoboshi.” Rantaro chides, teasing lilt in his voice.

Noting the distasteful nickname, Korekiyo pauses, but decides to follow through, knowing what Rantaro wanted him to say.  
He types it out, immediately yelling in embarrassment and letting then phone drop into his lap when he hit ‘send’.

 **Shinguuji, K.** 8:42pm  
It’s a date~


	2. amami

“Woooow, how fun is this! No one really asks me about advice or girl talk.” Kaede beamed at Rantaro.  
The two of them were talking together about you in the hallway, although one was enjoying it more than the other.

“I have to wonder though; why me? I thought you were pretty in touch with that with your sisters and all.”

Rantaro scratched the back of his head. “I mean, yeah, but they’re family, you know..?”

“Oooh, I get it!” Kaede exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “You want to ask someone out on a—“

“D-Don’t yell it so loudly!” He hushed her quickly while raising his voice himself, embarrassed as he looked around the hallways for anyone who could’ve heard her outburst. Luckily, there was no one. Phew.

“Anyway, you’re the only one I’ve told this to, so let’s keep it between us, alright?”

“So you trust me? That’s so great!” She grinned, hands clasped together.

Out of all the girls in his class, Rantaro figured Kaede would be the one to turn to about love advice. He tried to ask some of the guys initially, but they were no help at all. Rantaro still had a bruise from where Kaito had excitedly slapped his back one too many times. 

But concerning the girls... Tsumugi seemed to have a dislike for him, Himiko wouldn’t care, Tenko would throw him across the room, Maki and Kirumi didn’t seem approachable, Angie would suggest nonsensical ideas…  
And Miu would… Well, you can guess how that’d turn out.  
Kaede had a sweet personality and was friends with everybody so, as casual as he could, he brought up the topic of how to get your attention subtly.

“Hmm…” She mused, thinking aloud. “How to woo someone…”

He blushed, trying to stand his ground as she repeated his question back to him. “So? Any ideas?”

“Ahaha, I actually don’t know! It’s a vague kind of question, you know.” She answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well,” Rantaro said, leaning against the wall. “How about you, Kaede? How would you like to be wooed?”

“O-oh, well..” She stammered suddenly at the unexpected question. “Maybe we could just talk a lot and work together and… I could play piano and…”

She snapped out of it, suddenly talkative. “A-anyway! Gah, that’s weird isn’t it—?! That might not work on any person since I’m just weird like that, haha…”

Rantaro hummed in amusement as she rambled on, having a slight idea on the identity of her love interest. He made a mental note to tease her about that later.

“But hey, shouldn’t you be thinking of your particular person of interest— not just stuff in general?” Kaede questioned. “And here you were saying all that about ‘not being a playboy’. What’s going on here?”

Rantaro put up his hands in self defense, taken aback at the accusation. “No, no, it’s not like that at all, trust me! It’s just the one person.”

“Soooo~? Who’s the lucky one?” She leaned in, singsong voice in her teasing.

“Kaede…” He sighed exasperatedly, reluctant to tell her.

“C’mon, we’re not gonna get anywhere if you don’t tell me!” She said, raising her fists up triumphantly. “Besides, you can trust me!”

“Alright, alright. But no telling anyone, got it?” After she nodded, he lowered his voice in embarrassment as he admitted, “It’s __.”

“Aha! I knew it! You’re always acting so lovey-dovey around each other~” She exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “Gosh, I can see it— you and ___ would be such a cute couple!”

“Kaede, shhhh!” He near-yelled as he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
He was almost beginning to feel relieved when he heard a voice from behind him that almost made him scream.

“Did you call for me, Kaede-chan?”

Oh, shit. He knew that voice anywhere.  
Releasing Kaede and spinning around a little too fast, Rantaro ran a hand through his hair and smiled at you.

“Hey, __.” He breathed, trying to act as cool and casual as he could be after his conversation with Kaede.

“Hello~” Kaede grinned. “And nope! We were just talking about you, actually.”

Moving only his eyes, Rantaro tried to glare at Kaede from the corners of his vision, but her attention was fixed on you.

“Oh? Nothing bad I hope.” You smiled.

“No, never.” Rantaro said a little too quickly. God, he was a mess.

You tilted your head questioningly.

Worried that you were thinking odd of Rantaro, Kaede rushed to his aid, seeing he was too lovestruck to speak.

“That’s right! We were just thinking it’d be cool to invite our class out for ramen together. Isn’t that right, Rantaro?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t that right, Rantaro?” Kaede repeated, gritting her teeth and smiling more forcibly this time.

“Oh, yeah! For sure. My treat.”

Perking up at the words ‘my treat’ , you clasped your hands together. “Really?” You cooed. “You’re so kind, Rantaro-kun~”  
He felt his wallet stinging him through his pocket. He was going to regret this. But if it was going to make you smile? Screw it. He’d throw as much cash at this impromptu setup as he needed.

“Shall we go get everyone, then? They should still be in the classroom—I think Himiko had a trick to show everybody.” You said, smiling again.

As much as he didn’t want that, he complied, and followed you and Kaede down the hallway.

When you reached the classroom, you peeked your head out the open door. Himiko spotted you immediately, and pointed an accusing finger at you. “__-chan, you missed my show!” She pouted. “I had to improvise and use Kiibo as an assistant instead.”

“...She tried to turn me into a human.” Kiibo said in dismay, rubbing his face which noticeably had more scratches on it. You gulped. You didn’t want to know what kind of trick she’d try to pull if you were here.

“Sorry about that! I’ll make it up to you. But hey, if you’re all done here and aren't doing anything, Rantaro said he’d treat us to ramen tonight~” You announced. You were met with nods of agreements and excited chatter in response.

“This’ll be fun for you, Keeboy~”  
“Ah, I can’t eat…“  
“Kukuku… The finest of our country’s cuisine.”  
“Kyaahaha! Something tells me Rantaro’s trying to eat out something other than—“

“Okay, okay.” Rantaro huffed, appearing from behind you. “We’re leaving in 5 minutes, and I’m picking the place, got it?”

Everyone chimed in with their words of agreement (among other things), and got ready to leave.

The place Rantaro picked was small, but not too battered down or sketchy in the slightest. The wooden furniture and lit paper lanterns strung across the ceiling made it atmospherical— it was cute. Korekiyo could be seen marvelling at the establishment and taking notes.  
“Thank you again for this, Rantaro~” You chirped as you sat down in a booth, too engrossed in the menu to notice Kaede hurriedly ushering him into the seat next to you before anyone else took it.  
The tables only fit 4 people, and he panicked slightly knowing he wouldn’t have Kaede to rely on tonight. Shooting her a look, she sat at a table across the room, and nodded encouragingly at him before turning her gaze away to make conversation with Saihara.  
He sighed. At least she was still within sight.  
Rantaro looked up to see who else he was seated with, and came face to face with Ouma and Kiibo.  
It would be a long night.  
Ouma was giving Rantaro a mischievous, knowing look. Ouma’s eyes darted to you and back at him, grin widening, making Rantaro freeze. No surprise that someone like Ouma would have him figured out already.

Realising this, Rantaro shot him a menacing glare, and mouthed “Don’t. Try.”  
“No promises.” Ouma mouthed back.  
Rantaro was ready to send him another glare when a voice interrupted him.

“You cuties ready to order?” The waitress smiled, flipping another page through her notebook.  
Your table gave him the orders, and she moved away with a wink in Rantaro’s direction. He shook his head, not wanting to see what kind of expression Ouma was making at that exchange.

“So, you’re not eating, Kiibo?” You asked, suddenly.  
“Oh, well…” The robot laughed. “I can’t really eat, remember? And I don’t imagine a soup would go down easy.”

“That’s a shame.” You frowned. “Maybe I could give you my phone battery to nibble on or—“

“No, that’s okay!” Kiibo proclaimed. “Besides, you need that to get home safely!”

“Though,” he added. “Japanese cuisine happens to be my favourite, even if I can’t eat it! Thank you very much, Rantaro-kun!” Kiibo bowed, and Rantaro laughed. For once today, he was beginning to relax.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The rest of the chatter-filled evening went by quickly, and soon enough, you were all putting your jackets back on to leave and everyone was on their way home. Kirumi was among the slowest, and was noticeably making a rather generous tip to the service staff.

“Goodnight Rantaro, __-chan.” Kaede waved, you three being the last ones remaining at the restaurant. With a grin she said, “See you tomorrow~”

Which left just you two. You were walking home together across the dimly lit bridge, small talk being exchanged but nothing more. The cold night air was doing nothing for his nerves as he exhaled, puff of smoke escaping his lips.

“So, Kaede, huh?” You said to him after some silence. He couldn’t see your expression in the dark as you were looking away from him, but your melancholic tone said it all.

“What?” He stopped walking.

You paused, and made your way over to lean over the bridge, gazing at the moon over water.  
“She’s cute, isn’t she?” You said finally. “After all her chasing after Shuichi-kun, I never imagined you two would end up together.”

Rantaro was shocked, blinking for a few seconds before he spoke. He took a moment to let your words sink in. Is that what it seemed like?  
He recalled all the planning he had made with her for this, and you seeing the two of them together in the hallways, then the waitress just now. He internally groaned.

He really messed it up.

“Wait, __. No, that’s— that’s not what it is at all. Kaede and I… We’re just friends.”

“Huh?” It was your turn to be confused, and he stepped closer to you so you could see each other’s faces under the street lights.

“This whole thing…” He began, twisting the rings on his finger nervously. “Was for you.”

“I don’t understand.” You faltered, and he grabbed your hand suddenly, still looking down. He furrowed his eyebrows— you’d never seen him so serious before.

“Let me explain.”

“I… I’m in love with you, __. And I know,” He squeezed your hands tighter. “I know I don’t deserve you but I really, really like you. Not Kaede, or some other girl, but you.”

“And—“ He continued, voice choked up. Your eyes widened— was he crying?  
“I’m sorry I messed this up. I’m sorry. Now you think I’m just a player just like everyone else. I shouldn’t have asked Kaede for help, but I’m just a coward who can’t— who can’t—“ He stopped talking, voice too ragged and shaky for him to.

“Rantaro. Rantaro, listen.” You said pleadingly. When he didn’t, and kept biting his lip, you stepped closer, and quickly

“Rantaro.” You whispered, voice muffled as you spoke into his shoulder. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have assumed things. ...I like you too, Rantaro.”

You heard his breath shudder again but he said nothing, choosing to hold you tighter instead as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

“I didn’t want to lose you, too.” He murmured. “...I love you.”

You moved your head away from his shoulder so you can could face him properly, and he pressed his forehead against yours softly so you could do just that. You smiled at him and closed your eyes.

“I love you too.”


	3. kaede

“Look, Kaede. I’m really not so sure about this…”

“Please, Maki! I’ve tried everything! They just don’t get it— and there’s no one more direct about stuff than you!”

Kaede was pleading to the other girl who was trying her best to ignore her, but with Kaede’s puppy dog eyes leaning closer to her face, her patience was quickly dwindling. Kaede could do this all day— and she had been. Following Maki in between classes, passing her notes in lectures, pinging her phone nonstop…  
The blonde girl had never heard so many death threats in her life, but that didn’t waver her one bit.

“Alright, alright.” She relented as soon as Kaede said— more like threatened— she’d bow at her feet. Sighing at the fact that she eventually got worn down, she pursed her lips and finally faced her. “But no promises. I’m not exactly the best at love advice.”

Pleased at her victory, Kaede grinned. “I knew you’d come around! Now seriously, you’ve got to help me. No matter what I say, __-chan won’t take me seriously. She just laughs and smiles that cute, cute smile and gah! It’s killing me!”

“I thought __ was pretty smart. Maybe you’re phrasing it wrong?” Maki frowned in response.

Kaede shook her head furiously. “No, you’re not getting it. __ is really dense. Like, really, really dense.”  
Her mind ran through all the replies you’d given to her numerous confessions.

“Aww, I love you too, Kaede!”  
“You’re way cuter than me, though~”  
“Going out would be nice! Oh, how about we invite the others?”

Not wanting it to come to this, Maki put her hands on her hips with a sigh. “Are you sure? What’ve you been saying, exactly?”

Without warning, Kaede grabbed both of Maki’s hands and took them in hers, keeping them there.  
“__-chan!” She shouted confidently, like she had rehearsed and done a thousand times (and really, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration). “I really like you and think you’re cute! Please consider going out with me!”

Maki blinked. Then blinked twice. Wait, was she blushing—? Snapping out of it, she recalled why she was in this situation and pulled her hands back, facing a rather bothered Kaede.

“Wait, not even that works? ...Wow.” Twirling a lock of her hair around her finger deep in thought, she mused. “Gifts, maybe?”

“I tried!” Kaede pouted. Again, she recalled all your responses to receiving her horribly misinterpreted declarations of love.

“My favourite chocolates! Thanks so much~ I’ll go share these with everybody.”  
“Are these friendship bracelets? How cute~”

...She purposely failed to mention the incident where she had brought you flowers, not knowing you were allergic to them. It was a mess.

“It really is hopeless… I’ve read every book and looked online… Nothing's worked.” She sighed.  
“You copied all that?” Maki shook her head. “I think… You should just be yourself.”

Be yourself… It resonated within her. When had she heard those words before?  
It clicked.

“Wait, what!? That’s the exact opposite of what Ouma told me!” Kaede exclaimed.

Upon hearing his name fall from the innocent girl’s lips, Maki suddenly snapped, eyes burning red.  
“Why would you ever listen to that idiot!?”

After being scolded by her, the two went their separate ways, Maki’s intimidating lecture still fresh in her mind. However, that wasn’t the only thing she retained from that exchange. Closing her eyes, Kaede let Maki’s words ring through her ears.

_Just be yourself._

And with that in mind, she began to formulate a confession plan that would end this. And hopefully become a new beginning.

“__-chan, hey! I’ve been waiting for you.” Kaede waved you over. She had arranged for a (private!) meeting between the two of you. Unbeknownst to her Maki was nearby, on standby to intimidate anyone who threatened to interrupt the two of you. She would never tell Kaede, but she couldn’t stand it to see her upset over this anymore. This was going to go smoothly for her, and Maki was going to make sure of that. When she heard your footsteps approaching she hid behind the classroom wall.

“Kaede~” You smiled. “I’ve been dying to hear you play again.”

Opening the door to her lab, Kaede took your hand gently and led you to the grand piano in the center, motioning for you to take a seat next to her. Hands slightly shaking as she opened the lid of the piano, she desperately hoped you wouldn’t notice her nervousness.

“Um,” she said, clearing her throat and trying to ignore you looking at her expectantly. “I learnt this with you in mind. I-It sums up pretty much what I feel about you, so… I hope you like it.”  
And with that, blush heating her cheeks, she began to play to distract herself from the embarrassment.

Your eyes widened, recognising the melody immediately.

It was a love song.

You blinked— this was how she felt about you?  
Suddenly you recalled all her outbursts and gifts. All of that, was her trying to vy for your affections and tell you her feelings. Ohhhh. The realisation sank in. This song, too, was her confession— her soul laid bare, and you appreciated this greatly. You smiled and continued to enjoy every moment of her beautiful playing, eyes closing.

When she finished playing the last note, Kaede remained staring at the keys, face flushed and more embarrassed than she had ever been. You remained silent as well, now realising her feelings.

Suddenly, you reached out to give her a hug from the side.

“Kaede… I’m sorry I didn’t notice it earlier,” You said softly. “Actions have always spoken louder than words to me, see. And as for how I feel about you, well…”

After you trailed off on your sentence, Kaede turned to you, confusion written on her face.  
Without a moment's hesitation, you leaned in closer, small smile on your lips.  
And kissed her softly.


	4. maki

“So you’re blackmailing me.” Maki deadpanned.

“Aw, c’mon, Maki-chan! Don’t think of it that way. It’s more fun for the both us as a little give and take, don’t you thiiink?” Ouma grinned, swinging his dangling legs from his position sitting atop Maki’s desk.

She was extremely close to flipping it and sending him flying along with it.  
It would not be hard.   
But they boy would be crying for compensation for weeks afterwards, so she decided to give in and tell him the information he wanted.

“...I think __’s scared of me.”

“Well, that’s your fault isn’t it, Maki-chan? Guess no one wants to put the ‘date’ in ‘intimidate’ for you!”

Without warning she lunged quickly at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting his body with complete ease. Bringing him up to eye level so he could see her piercing gaze, she scowled.

 _“Are you helping or not?”_ She hissed.

“H-helping!” He choked, slightly amused and slightly afraid at the same time.

She released her grip, letting his body drop the floor and ignoring his indignant cry of ‘Ow!’.   
The girl sighed, remembering how she got herself into this situation. Maki didn’t want to take love advice from Ouma, of all people, but she had to relent after he gave her a cursed ultimatum.

_“If you don’t confess, I’ll tell __-chan for you~”_

He had caught her smiling at her phone one time, and his curiosity piqued at the rarity that was Maki in a good mood.

“Oh my? A scandalous text from __-chan, hmm?” He appeared behind her with his hands behind his head as he read over Maki’s shoulder.

“Wh-- Where did you come from!?” She whirled around, hiding her phone behind her back.

“No need to get all defensive, jeez~ It’s almost like you’re into her.”  
  
When her grip on him tightened, his first instinct was to grin as he realised the discovery he had made.

“Ooh! I was kidding, but it looks like I was right, wasn’t I?” He still managed to smile.

“Not. A word. To anyone.” She hissed.

“Hmm~ No promises!”

When Maki glared at him he put his hands up. “Alright alright!” He yelled. “I won’t say anything.”

 _“....Buuuut.”_ His sly grin was back on his face, and he had raised a finger to his lips. “If you don’t tell them, I will.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh but I would~ And you’d have no way of knowing~”

A silence fell over the two of them, and Maki was forced to look at his grin that was only becoming more irritating.

“What do you want?” She said finally.

“Huh~? Do you really think that lowly of me? I want nothing but to help you, dear Maki Roll!” He feigned genuity with a hand over his heart.

“Don’t call me that. And cut the bullshit-- you’re not getting anything out of ‘helping me’.”

“Hey now, I’m always this kind!”

 _ding dong ding dong_  
  
When the bell chimed to interrupt their conversation and break for class, Maki heaved a sigh of relief knowing she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. She turned to leave without any farewell, but Ouma stopped her with a tug on her sleeve.

“Hey.” He said suddenly. “Meet me at the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard after class.”

“I’m not meeting you anywhere.” Maki shot him down instantly.

“If you don’t show up, theeeeeen…~”

Maki grimaced, knowing what he was insinuating. “Alright, fine.” She said before spinning on her heel. 

In class all she could think about was you.   
The teacher’s lecture was drowned out and replaced by memories of your voice, your face, everything about you.   
She just wanted to be yours. She hated that Ouma had to interfere with it.

Which reminded her that she had to meet up with him to discuss whatever troublesome thing he wanted to bring up.

When she finally arrived to the destination, she looked around for a purple eyesore to glare at, but there was none. Instead…

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!”

She heard quick footsteps approaching, and Maki turned around to see…   
Oh. Breath heaving, you stood in front of her, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

Maki blinked, trying to wish the blush creeping onto her face away. She didn’t expect to see you here.

“Oh, hey Maki!” You were smiling. “Have you seen Ouma anywhere? He told me to come here, but it looks like he’s a no-show.”

She narrowed her eyes at your last statement. “He told me to come here, too.”

“Huh? Oh no…” You began to falter.

 "What's wrong?"

“Oh god.” You moved your hands in an attempt to cover the blush on your face. “He told you, didn’t he? I knew I couldn’t trust him. Ugh! It’s so not nice to pull a prank with someone’s feelings.”

...Him? Were you talking about Ouma?

“What?” Maki interrupted your rambling.

“I-I’m so sorry Maki!” You said in dismay. “He knew I liked you and-- and… I should’ve known he’d try to pull something like this.”

Something in Maki’s head clicked.

Ouma was trying to set you two up together. ...It was unexpectedly nice of him, but with the way he did it? It made Maki want grit her teeth. Abandoning her confession and reciprocating your feelings, she immediately whipped around to sprint down the hall to the classroom.

“You’ll pay for this, Ouma!” 


End file.
